


White and Red (Firsts - Day 1 Zuki Week 2020)

by gemsofformenos



Series: My works for Zukiweek 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Firsts, Romance, Trusts, Zukiweek 2020, Zuko wears Kyoshi uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Zuki Week 2020 Day 1 - FirstsZuko has tought a lot about this step but he's sure now that he should do this to show Suki how much he trusts her and to prove her his high respect before her duty and her heritage.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: My works for Zukiweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	White and Red (Firsts - Day 1 Zuki Week 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. I have decided to participate at three days of the Zuki Week this year to try something new and to leave my comfort zone as a writer a bit. I hope my little stories can bring some fun to you out there.

Zuko felt strange and a little bit uncomfortable. The checking eyes all around him didn't do a favor to him to ease this tickle in his tummy, but Ty Lee had insisted that this step was necessary and so he had finally agreed to this. Cheawon was busy with tying his belt and the young woman did a last check at the correct fit of his battle armor and robes. She nodded staisfied and turned to the other girls with a questioning look.

„What do you think, ladies? Does the Fire Lord looks ready for the final preparation?"

There was a mischievous note in her voice. Zuko tried to hide it, but he felt his ears getting hot, which seem to coax some amused giggles from the five women in his room. The Kyoshi warriors eyes were resting on the Fire Lord, who was also wearing one of her dresses. It was Ty Lee clearing her throat, which stopped the chuckles.

„Mind the reason, why we are doing this, ladies."

The warrior walked around Zuko checking the armor and the robe pensively, but finally she nodded to Cheawon.

„It suits him, good job Chaewon."

Another girl walked over to Ty Lee and handed her the makeup for the face painting. Zuko's look must have been very uncomfortable, because the woman hesitated to start with the final preparations.

„Finally some second thoughts about this?"

Zuko's face got determant instantly.

„No."

It was for her. Sokka had did this as well. He had a long talk with him before he had agreed to this and he had also assured him, that this step was necessary. It would bring him closer to Suki. It would be a sign of respect before her heritage, her ideals and a sign of respect before her sisters in arms. So for one week, he wouldn't be the Fire Lord for her. He would become a Kyoshi Warrior, like the others. He would follow her command, train with them and share the burdens and duties of them.

It would be a surprise for Suki. He would show her, that he trusted her completely.

Ty Lee smiled at him for a short moment, but her face returned to a very serious look.

„Our makeup finishes the look. It is our face of duty, sign of hope and fear, of order and chaos, of protection and terror. White sybolizes treachery, a sinister nature, suspicion of others, and the willingness visit evil deeds upon them. Red symbolizes honor. Loyality. Heroism. This is the face that we show our sworn brothers and sisters. The red is the trust we have for each other, buried in the field of white but always showing through our gaze."

She opened the makeup. She was about to start with the white as Zuko grabbed her wrist.

„I have one last question."

He faced the warroirs look with his eyes and a strong fire was glowing in his golden ones.

„Is it okay to leave my scar uncovered?"

There was a heavy silence in the room for a moment, before Chaewon answered with a serious voice.

„Why?"

Zuko faced her scanning look.

„Because both aspects have lead to this scar and I want to show this and not hide it behind a mask."

The women around him shared some looks with each other, before they all straightened up and nodded in respect. Ty Lee gave him a little smile, before she started to paint his face, taking care that his scar remained uncovered.

* * *

Suki instantly noticed a new member on the trainings place, where her troop has lined up. Ty Lee had announced her a new member would join them from Kyoshi island, which was already strange enough, because the letters had arrived the Palace out of the sudden some weeks ago. The captain was suspicious, becuase it fell together with her first official date with Zuko. Their fresh love had caused a lot of rumors within the Fire Nation and also in her home village. A lot of people suddenly seem to have a terrible interest in her life and in Zuko's as well, so she was wary as soon as a new member was announced to her.

So far she could only see the backs of her girls, but something about this new person was wrong. The woman was much taller than the other girls and... bulkier. It was something familiar in the way this person was standing. She passed the line to get in front of her troop, greeting the women.

„Good morn... ZUKO?."

Suki nearly stumbled and for a moment she lost any sort of grace and dignity. She stared with a totally baffled look and a dropped jaw at the Fire Lord, who was in full Kyoshi Warrior outfit and painting, beside his scar. Zuko just bowed in respect, greeting Suki like one of her warriors would have done, but the other girls weren't able to hold back her giggles and laughter. Suki's shocked face was too much.

„Zuko... I mean Lord Zuko. What is this all about? What are you doing here in our robes."

Zuko was staring straight forward.

„I joined your troop for this week, captain."

Suki looked even more confused and finally Zuko's face softened and he smiled warm at her.

„I may be the Fire Lord, but your friends have made it pretty clear, that this fact wouldn't spare me to prove them I would treat you with respect."

Suki was speechless, but she felt her eyes getting watered. Ty Lee left the line to hug her friend close, before she pushed her towards Zuko. Suki gave him a long and deep hug.

„You're doing this for me?"

He pulled her closer.

„Of course. And Sokka and your girls are right, this is the perfect way to show you how much I trust and respect you."

Suki stayed in the embrace for some time, before she finally released him out of her arms. She smiled warm at him, but suddenly an impish glow approached in her eyes.

„Now I know why Sokka and Azula have asked me for some extra training with the girls this week."

Her grin grew at Zuko's shocked look. The Fire Lord was thankful for the white makeup, because he was sure that some color might have left his face. The other warriors were already chuckling again. He should have known, that Sokka and Azula would use this chance to have some fun at his costs. He heard Suki's cheerful laughter at his annoyed groan. It was enough to calm him again and he felt a smile froming on his lips as he watched her wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. Suki was worth everything, even some friendly teasing from Sokka and Azula. The captain finally cleaned her troat and the warriors took formation again.

„Fine. Since this is the first training as a new member of the troop for you, we'll have some extra practice to be ready for the trainings sessions with the Princess and the ambassador. I expect full focus on this task. Let us see, if our new member can hold up with us. Horse stance all of you."

Zuko felt the comforting tickle crawling up and down his spine. Suki had this fire in her eyes, which was warming his heart. She was worth all these efforts. This would be a great week, no doubt.


End file.
